Don't Believe That
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Tentang Mitos gudang kosong belakang sekolah. Kabar mengatakan jika dua orang terjebak di sana hanya dengan berciuman mereka akan berhasil keluar. Sakura tak percaya mitos tersebut, sebelum kemudian kejadian itu mengubahnya./Narusaku always/OOC/


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Narusaku Always**

**Warning; Out of Character, Typos, Many Mistakes here, story from me.**

**Romance, a little bit humor, schoolife.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahh...Don't believe that.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terlihat beberapa kali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha untuk tak mendesah kesal maupun marah karena ia tahu hal itu tak akan berpengaruh apapun, meski sebenarnya puncak kekesalannya sudah mencapai batas level maksimal nya. Kepalanya berdengung serasa akan meledak kapan saja. Tak tahan lagi, ia lebih meremat kertas tak bersalah itu hingga membentuk bulatan abstrak sebelum kemudian melemparnya dan mendarat asal di dekat tempat sampah.

Ia menangkup kedua pipinya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Matanya mengerjap dengan berat, dan bahunya merosot turun. Sial, benar-benar sial. Bisa-bisa nya si Namikaze brengsek itu berhasil mengungguli nilai ujian matematika nya padahal baru kemarin hari ia juga mengalahkan nilai sastra miliknya. Tak bisa dipercaya. Si culun menyedihkan itu ternyata sangat pintar.

"Masih meributkan masalah nilai?" Ino menyeruput ice lemonnya dengan nikmat, sesekali memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura dengan pandangan malas. "...aku pikir duniamu tak akan tamat hanya nilaimu berselisih 0,5 dengan milik Namikaze..." Ino meneruskan dengan nada datar. Ia meraih satu bungkus makanan milik Kiba dan membukanya perlahan. Sementara si pemuda bersurai coklat, pemilik makanan tersebut sedang tak bersama mereka.

Sakura menatapnya dengan sengit dan Ino mengabaikan, lebih memilih menikmati potongan kecil kue kering yang sekarang tengah di kunyahnya. "Kau tahu Ino, sebelum kedatangan si culun itu aku selalu menepati peringkat pertama dalam setiap mata pelajaran dan reputasiku sebagai ketua Osis juga meningkat..." Sakura berkata dengan nada yang terdengar serius. Ino hanya bergumam mendengarnya. "...tapi semenjak si brengsek itu datang, semua jadi berubah. "

Ino mengambil potongan lain kue dalam kemasan, ia melirik sejenak pada Sakura. "Namikaze orang yang baik, tak ada salahnya jugakan dia lebih pintar darimu? Apa dia harus berpura-pura bodoh, seperti itu..." Ino menarik nafas, dan mengurungkan niatnya mengambil potongan kue yang lain. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya pelan sekedar menghilangkan remahan roti yang tertinggal. "...penampilannya memang nol besar tapi sebenarnya dia orang baik. Bahkan kemarin dia mau-mau saja menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi-sensei karena Kiba yang ditunjuk tak bisa menjawab."

Sakura mendengus sejenak, sebersit pikiran melintasi otaknya. "Kau membelanya, apa jangan-jangan kau suka dengan anak culun itu?" Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Aku tak menyangka tipemu berubah drastis Ino.." Kini giliran Ino yang mendesis sinis. Ia hampir melemparkan tisu bekas ke wajah sahabatnya itu. Dan Sakura hanya tertawa, sudah lupa kekesalannya pada pemuda Namikaze.

"Hentikan pikiran bodohmu, Sakura..." Ino melirik tajam. Dan sesaat perhatiannya terarah pada tiga orang pemuda yang tengah berjalan menuju meja kantin mereka. "...Kiba tak akan suka mendengarnya." Sakura menganggukkan kepala pelan dan menoleh kearah samping tempat duduknya dimana Lee dengan penuh percaya diri memamerkan deret giginya.

"Kalian darimana?" Sakura bertanya penasaran. Lee nampak tertawa sejenak entah karena apa dan membuat Ino-Sakura saling menatap tak mengerti. Pemuda itu menarik kursi agar lebih dekat dengan Sakura.

"Bukan hal penting..." Katanya dengan nada ceria seperti biasa. Kiba menepuk puncak kepala Lee sedikit keras, lalu mendengus. Sakura dan Ino yang melihatnya semakin tak paham. Ketiga orang itu seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sakura menatap Shikamaru, berdecak pelan karena tak akan mungkin mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang akan disampaikannya. Lihatlah wajah malasnya itu...hah benar-benar tak enak dipandang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Ino bertanya dengan nada sedikit pelan. "Kalian para laki-laki kenapa suka sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu.." Katanya ketus kemudian.

Kiba sedikit melebarkan matanya, bukan karena terkejut. "Apa? Kita tak menyembunyikan sesuatu...kalian saja yang berpikiran tidak-tidak." Balasnya dengan nada sedikit memburu. Ino memutar iris biru pucatnya dengan gerakan malas. Mereka mencoba berkilah rupanya.

"Sudah..sudah." Kiba mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. " Apa kalian tahu Shino dari kelas sebelah?" Suara Kiba dan ekspresinya mendadak berubah serius. Sakura menaikan alis. Apalagi sekarang yang akan dibicarakan oleh pemuda itu?

Kiba meneruskan setelah berhasil membuat temannya menunggu dengan penasaran. "...lusa kemarin, dia terjebak di gudang belakang gedung sekolah yang angker itu bersama Tayuya." Sakura dan Ino telah menebak akan kemana topik pembicaraan Kiba kali ini.

"Kau mau mulai mengungkit mitos omong kosong itu lagi?" Kata Ino malas. Kadang-kadang ia tak habis pikir kenapa mau punya kekasih macam Kiba yang tingkat keanehannya mencapai batas maksimal. "..hentikan Kiba kau benar-benar merusak suasana."

Kiba sengaja mengabaikan Ino dan mulai kembali bercerita. "..Ini bukan sekedar omong kosong. Mitos itu memang benar ada, mereka benar-benar terkunci di gudang. Dan pintu baru bisa terbuka ketika mereka berciuman."

"Kalian benar-benar percaya dengan mitos itu?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada tak tertarik. Di jaman canggih sekarang ini mereka masih percaya dengan hal-hal diluar nalar seperti itu? Sakura menggelengkan kepala sejenak. Teman-temannya memang aneh semua.

"Tapi memang benar Sakura, jika ada orang yang terjebak di gudang kosong itu mereka akan terkunci dan hanya bisa keluar jika mereka berciuman." Jelas Kiba dengan mimik serius, tak ingin kalah. Membuat Sakura maupun Ino hanya bisa mendesah. "...kau juga percayakan Lee-Shikamaru?" Dan Kiba mencari dukungan. Pemuda berambut mangkuk itu mengangguk semangat. Sementara Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya tak ingin ambil pusing.

Entah sejak kapan mitos tentang gudang kosong belakang sekolah itu berkembang. Tapi, hampir semua murid disini mengetahui perihal mitos tersebut. Entah benar atau tidaknya Sakura bahkan tak ingin tahu. "Kalau begitu kenapa tak coba kau buktikan?" Sakura bermaksud menantang Kiba dan sekarang pemuda itu tengah menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku? Kau bercanda..." Katanya dengan nada meninggi. "Mitos itu baru terjadi karena kejadian yang tak disengaja. Kalau terjebak disana karena kita ingin mengetahui kebenarannya maka itu tak akan berhasil."

"Berarti itu memang omong kosong.." Putus Sakura, ia beringsut berdiri dari tempatnya. ".sudahlah, aku harus kembali keruang osis.." Dan Ia tiba-tiba berbalik. Tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang juga tengah akan melintasi dirinya. Tumpahan saus kacang mengotori bagian depan baju miliknya. Ia menggeram karena perasaan kesal.

"Kau..." Tanpa sadar Sakura sedikit berteriak. Laki-laki pirang dengan kacamata tengah berdiri di depannya. Sakura menyipitkan mata. Lagi-lagi Namikaze, dari sekian banyak orang kenapa anak baru itu yang harus ditemuinya?

"Maafkan saya, Haruno-san.." Ia berkata pelan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Sakura masih mengingat siapa dia dan dimana sekarang ia berada. Ia tak akan memaki-maki lelaki itu jika hal tersebut berdampak buruk bagi reputasinya. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah ketua Osis. Ia tak bisa bertingkah sesuka hati.

Sahabatnya yang lain hanya memperhatikan mereka, begitupun dengan murid yang lain. Sebelum kemudian Lee berdiri dan mendekat kearah Naruto. "Dia tak sengaja Sakura. Jangan memukulnya ok?"

Sakura mendengus. "Aku tak akan sekejam itu Lee.."Katanya pelan dan ia beralih lagi pada pemuda pirang itu. "Aku memaafkanmu.." Ia berkata singkat seraya segera menjauh dari sana sebelum emosinya benar-benar lepas dari kontrol.

Lee menepuk bahu Naruto. "Tenanglah kawan..." Dan ia tersenyum lebar.

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Terimakasih.."

.

.

.

Sakura memperhatikan beberapa tumpuk kertas diatas meja perpustakaan, meraih selembar dan membaca isinya dengan seksama. _Proposal Ulang tahun Sekolah. _Ia meletakan lagi, memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang harus ia kerjakan sebagai ketua osis. Acara ulang tahun sekolah benar-benar menyita banyak waktunya.

Dan sekarang ia perlu beberapa dokumen proposal tahun lalu untuk referensi. Sementara di perpustakaan, petugas bilang dokumen itu tak lagi tersimpan disini. Ia menggerang kesal, mengepalkan dua tangannya dan sesaat menangkap bayang seseorang yang dikenalnya. "Hey kau..." Ia berteriak tak cukup keras. Lelaki itu berhenti dengan beberapa tumpuk buku di tangannya. Sakura mendekat, tak berusaha bersikap ramah.

"Haruno-san memanggilku.." Katanya dengan nada sopan, sementara Sakura hanya menggangguk singkat. "..ada apa? Apa karena masalah tadi di kantin?" Naruto terlihat gugup. Mata biru lelaki pirang itu nampak memperhatian kearah lain.

"Bukan." Jawabnya tegas. Sakura sedikit menengadah menatap wajah lelaki itu. "...kau mau membantuku bukan?! Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafmu."

Naruto terlihat bingung. "Bukankah tadi kau sudah memaafkanku?" Tanya datar. Terkesan polos.

"Gezz...kau mau bantu atau tidak? Kalau tidak mau tinggal bilang saja..." Katanya dengan nada kesal. Ia bersiap meninggalkan Naruto ketika tiba-tiba lelaki itu menggeleng pelan.

Ia terdengar berdehem. "Akan ku usahakan, Haruno-san. Memang apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Sakura tersenyum tipis, membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Melipat tangannya didada bersikap angkuh, Sakura berucap. "Carikan aku dokumen tentang acara ulang tahun sekolah tahun lalu..."

"Tapi dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Terlihat nampak kepayahan membawa tumpukan buku ditanganya.

"Tanyakan pada panitia pengurus tahun lalu. Shion-_senpai_ atau Sasori-_senpai_. Aku butuh dokumen itu secepatnya..." Titahnya selayak putri. Tak peduli perubahan raut wajah Naruto.

Naruto diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian berujar. "Baiklah, akan aku carikan..." Ia tersenyum kaku pada Sakura. "...kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Haruno-san." Pamitnya seraya berlalu.

_"Ok_." Dan Sakura tersenyum melihat kepergian Naruto. Setidaknya ia bisa memberi sedikit pelajaran pada pemuda itu karena telah mengalahkan dirinya dalam nilai pelajaran. _She's little devil right?_

.

.

.

Sakura memberesi buku-bukunya dengan gerakan lambat setelah melihat sang guru meninggalkan ruang kelas. Ia melirik kearah bangku belakang dan melihat tas Naruto masih tergeletak disana tanpa ada sang pemilik. Ia mendengus. 'Kemana sebenarnya anak itu, sampai-sampai membolos pelajaran?' Batinnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino penasaran sembari menarik tasnya dan bergerak mendekat kearah Sakura yang masih berdiam dibangkunya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau punya nomor ponsel Namikaze tidak?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Apaaaaa..?" Tak hanya Ino yang berteriak tak percaya, melainkan Kiba dan Lee yang tak sengaja mendengar juga ikut-ikutan berteriak. Sakura mendesah lalu menepuk jidat. Kenapa mereka histeris seperti itu?

"Kau bercanda bukan?" Ino memastikan. Menggelengkan kepala pelan berusaha menyadarkan diri jika tadi ia tak salah dengar. Sakura bertanya nomor Naruto?. "..kau bertanya nomor ponsel seorang Namikaze yang kau katai culun itu, bahkan hanya dalam waktu sehari bencimu berubah jadi cinta..." Kata Ino mendramatisir. Sakura meraih tasnya. Perkataan Ino benar-benar melenceng jauh sekali. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar suka Naruto...?" Kiba tak mau kalah mencercanya. "..apa kau baru saja terkena panah cinta atau bagaimana?"

Ia mengebrak meja karena sudah tak tahan lagi. Mata indahnya memberikan _deathglare_ pada sahabatnya satu per satu. "Bisakah tutup mulut kalian? Aku hanya menanyakan nomor ponsel Namikaze kenapa kalian yang heboh? Jika tak punya, tinggal bilang jangan berkata hal-hal 'menyedihkan' seperti itu tadi padaku." Jelasnya dengan nada memburu.

Kiba dan Lee saling berpandangan sebelum kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum cerah. "Aku punya, kami sering mengerjakan tugas bersama. Jadi aku memiliki nomor ponselnya." Kiba mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku. Mengutak-atik sejenak sebelum menyerahkan pada Sakura. "..kau telepon dengan ponselmu sendiri, pulsa milikku sedang_ limit_." Ia tertawa cukup keras membuat gigi-gigi taringnya terlihat.

Sakura meraih ponsel tersebut dan mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri. "Dasar pelit..." Dengusnya lalu menyimpan nomor Naruto dan menyerahkan ponsel milik Kiba kembali. Ia mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari teman-temannya dan mencoba menghubungi Naruto. Beberapa saat hanya terdengar nada sambung sebelum kemudian terdengar suara sang pemilik.

"Kau dimana?" Sakura bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Tak perlu. Dan tak penting juga. "...Gudang belakang? Kenapa kau sampai jauh kesana, bodoh." Ino, Lee dan Kiba yang masih berada disana saling berpandangan bingung mendengar percakapan Sakura dengan Naruto.

"Ok, aku akan kesana..." Sakura memperbaiki tasnya yang tersampir dan bergerak meninggalkan ruang kelas tanpa berpamitan pada yang lain. Masih sibuk bertelepon dengan Naruto.

"Baik, kau jangan kemana-mana.."

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri tepat didepan pintu gudang yang terbuka, menghalangi sinar matahari menerobos masuk kedalam. Ia melihat Naruto tengah berjongkok mencari-cari sesuatu. "Apa yang kau lakukan baka?" Naruto menoleh, ia segera berdiri dan menepukkan kedua tangan pada bagian belakang celananya, mengusir debu yang mengganggu.

"Haruno-san..." Ucapnya sedikti terkejut. Kacamata yang dipakainya sedikit melorot, dan dengan cepat ia segera memperbaiki. "..tadi aku sudah bertanya pada Shion-senpai dan mengatakan kalau dokumen tersebut berada digudang." Jelasnya. Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Tak habis pikir.

"Digudang?" Ia melangkah masuk. Dan terdengar suara pintu tertutup pelan di belakangnya. "..Bodoh, harusnya kau tak mempercayai ucapannya." Katanya setengah kesal. Sakura tahu, kakak kelasnya itu pasti hanya mengerjai Naruto. Ini salahnya juga karena menyuruh Naruto menemui Shion. Tapi memang hanya Shion dan Sasori yang tahu. _Jerk._

"Haruno-san.." Suara Naruto sedikit panik, terlihat pelu didahinya. Sakura menautkan alis tak paham.

"Apa?" Tanyanya sedikit ketus.

Naruto berjalan tergesa melewati dirinya, sementara Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya masih tak paham. Naruto terlihat menggerak-gerakkan dan menarik daun pintu dengan kepayahan.

"Pintunya terkunci."

Dan Sakura hanya kaku. Sesaat ucapan Kiba sewaktu di kantin tadi bermain-main dalam kepalanya.

_"Tapi memang benar Sakura, jika ada orang yang terjebak di gudang kosong itu mereka akan terkunci dan hanya bisa keluar jika mereka berciuman." _

Ia menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Tak mungkin. Mitos itu tak mungkin terjadi kepadanya.

Dengan gerak cepat ia mendekat. Membantu Naruto, mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. "Sial.." Umpatnya kasar saat dirasa tak akan membuahkan hasil.

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya menyerah. Naruto menatap kesekeliling mencari tahu mungkin saja ada jalan keluar yang lain. Tapi nihil. Hanya pintu itu jalan satu-satunya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini?" Naruto bergumam pelan. Sakura menatap Naruto merasa pusing. Kenapa bisa-bisanya saat ia masuk kedalam, pintu bisa tertutup? Tapi saat Naruto sendiri tadi, pemuda itu bahkan tak kenapa-napa?

Sepertinya ia tengah diuji.

Yah, benar-benar diuji.

Tanpa sadar Sakura menatap bibir Naruto. Pemuda itu tengah berdiri beberapa jarak dengannya. Juga nampak kalut.

Ia menggeleng pelan.

_No way. _

Ia tak akan mencium pemuda itu.

Sampai kapanpun.

_Never._

"Haruno-san..?" Naruto memanggil pelan dan Sakura sedikit tergagap. "..Bagaimana kita bisa keluar?"

_Ciuman._

Brengsek, apa dia tak tahu mitos itu?

"Kau tak tahu tentang mitos gudang ini?" tanya Sakura. Entah kenapa ia merasa canggung pada pemuda itu.

Naruto menggeleng polos. "Memang apa?"

"Ciu...bukan. Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan..." Tanpa sadar pipi Sakura merona. Ia tak akan mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu dan menjelaskannya pada Naruto. Apalagi jika sampai teman-temannya tahu ia termakan omongannya sendiri, mau dikemanakan wajahnya ini?

Sebersit ide terlintas dikepalanya. Ia memeriksa ponselnya dan hanya bisa kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya karena ketiadaan sinyal. Ia melirik Naruto dan menyuruhnya memeriksa ponselnya juga dan nyatanya sama saja. _No signal._

Sakura mendesah berat. Tubuhnya merosot turun, bersandar pada pintu. Sementara Naruto duduk diatas lantai beralaskan koran bekas tepat didepan Sakura. Sekitar dua meter darinya.

Satu menit. Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Tiga puluh menit.

Entah berapa lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Ia tak tahan lagi, tugas-tugasnya masih menumpuk dan ia justru terjebak disini dengan si makhluk culun. Ia menatap lagi Naruto yang tengah menunduk memainkan tali sepatu miliknya." Hey..." Sakura memanggil pelan. Dan Naruto mengangkat wajah membalas tatapannya.

Benarkah ia akan melakukan ini dengan Naruto?

"Kemarilah.." Perintah Sakura pelan. Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum berdiri dan bergerak mendekat kearahnya. Sakura juga ikut berdiri. Naruto berhenti setengah meter darinya.

"Ada apa Haruno-san?"

Sekali lagi, Sakura menelan ludahnya. Tiba-tiba merasakan gugup. Tapi ia tak betah jika terus-terusan ditempat berdebu ini dan hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya. "Aku tahu caranya keluar dari sini..."

_Bodoh._

_"_Benarkah? Kenapa tak mengatakannya sejak tadi?" Suara Naruto terdengar antusias.

"Mendekatlah.." Sakura merutuki nada suaranya yang tiba-tiba terdengar berbisik. Masih tak mengerti, Naruto bergerak lebih dekat.

Dua iris safir terhalang lensa kaca itu tercipta jelas dalam pandangannya ketika ia mendongakkan kepala. "Kau diamlah dan jangan banyak melakukan protes..." Ia menghela nafas dan berjinjit, meraih kerah seragam Naruto sebelum menyapukan bibirnya pada pemuda itu.

Naruto melotot kaget untuk sementara waktu merasakan bibir lembut Sakura. Sedang gadis itu bersiap melepas sapuannya saat tiba-tiba ia yang kali ini dibuat terkejut ketika Naruto melingkarkan tangan dipinggangnya sebelum kemudian melumat bibirnya. Sakura menahan nafas merasakan bibir Naruto bergerak diatas bibirnya. Ia mengerjap tak percaya dan hanya mendapati kelopak Naruto yang tertutup.

Ti-tidak mungkin.

Naruto menciumnya balik?

Dia salah sangka sepertinya.

Sakura hendak melepas sebelum tiba-tiba ia merasakan berjuta kembang api memenuhi kepalanya. _Indah_. Dan tanpa sadar ia membalas ciuman pemuda itu, menanggalkan kacamata Naruto dan membuangnya asal karena merasa terganggu. Dan ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

_Sakura kau gila._

Ia merasakan innernya berteriak-teriak kesetanan seperti itu dalam kepalanya. Dan ia tak peduli.

Ketika Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka, Sakura merasa ada yang hilang. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan hanya bisa membuat Sakura semakin salah tingkah.

Kenapa si culun itu bisa jadi _great kisser?_

Mulai hari ini, Sakura akan memahami baik-baik kalimat _Don't judge book by the cover. _

Sakura kembali menahan nafas ketika Naruto kembali mendekat, namun ia salah paham karena nyatanya pemuda itu berusaha meraih daun pintu. Padahal tadi Sakura mengira Naruto akan kembali menciumnya. _Dia benar-benar sudah gila._

Naruto meraih daun pintu dan perlahan menariknya. Sakura menatap was-was. Dan pintu itu terbuka setelah terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan. Mata hijau cemerlangnya melebar sempurna. Sial, Mitos itu benar-benar ada rupanya.

Naruto menoleh kearahnya dengan sebelah tangan masih memegang daun pintu. Ia masih tersenyum, dan Sakura masih kaku di depannya sebelum kemudian ia mendengar Naruto berucap.

"Sepertinya berhasil. Pintunya sudah terbuka Haruno-san..." Katanya ramah. Sakura tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, namun ketika ia melihat Naruto hendak membuka pintu lebar-lebar bersiap pergi, Sakura bergerak gesit. Sebelah tangannya berada di atas tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggam daun pintu. Menahannya

Jarak mereka dekat dan Naruto terlihat menaikan alis tak mengerti atas tindakan Sakura baru saja. Iris safirnya benar-benar terlihat indah dari tempat Sakura berdiri sekarang dan ia..._Terpesona?_

"Ada apa Haruno-san? Kita bisa sege-" Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Sakura memberikan tekanan di atas tangannya hingga membuat pintu tersebut kembali terdorong dan akhirnya tertutup kembali dengan bunyi dentuman cukup keras.

Sakura menarik senyum lalu berbisik pelan."Sepertinya, berada disini untuk beberapa menit lagi bukan masalah..."

Dan ia kembali menjijitkan kaki-kakinya sebelum menjangkau pemuda pirang itu. Kembali.

.

.

.

**-The End-**

**-Terimakasih-**

**Inspirasi; Avatar The legend of Aang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sial, Lee jangan injak kakiku..."Kiba menggerutu pelan. Hampir berbisik._

_Lee hanya nyengir sesaat pada Kiba setelah menggeser sebelah kakinya."Maaf, tapi mereka benar kuat.."_

_Kiba mengangguk setuju dan mereka masih mempertahankan pintu tersebut agar tak terbuka dari dalam sana. Kedua tangan mereka serempak memegangi daun pintu, menahan tarikan yang berasal dalam. Kedua wajah mereka penuh peluh._

_"Naruto dan Sakura makan apa sebenarnya, mereka kuat sekali..." Kiba menggerutu pelan. Ia dan Lee serempak melepaskan daun pintu sesaat kemudian setelah memastikan tak ada lagi perlawanan dari dalam. Tangan keduanya terlihat memerah karena aksi konyol yang baru saja terjadi._

_"Benar, tapi setidaknya kita akan berhasil..."_

_Kiba menoleh pada Lee dan kemudian mereka tertawa kompak seraya menjauh dari pintu gudang disana._

_Myth? Ahhh...don't believe that._


End file.
